lotrconquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Basics
The Lord of the Rings: Conquest is easy to play but difficult to master. First of all, there are 4 classes: the Warrior, the Scout, the Archer and last but not least, the Mage. There is no difference between the Evil and the Good counterparts. To learn more about how to use each class succesfully, visit the Strategies section. Playing the tutorial is also a great way to learn the basics of the game. Go to the Advanced Controls page for more actions. 'Changing class' When you begin a new mission or when you respawn you are given the option to select a class to play with. To change class while in battle interact with your team's control point, by pressing E when standing next to it. You can also interact with special Eagle statues found in the campaings to change class. 'Warrior' Warriors have the most life and can withstand the most powerful attacks. *Use the mouse buttons to attack with the warrior. With the left button he'll do a Light (L) attack, with the middle a Medium (M) and with the right a Heavy (H). *The best combo you can do with a warrior is L, L, L, M, M, H. *Press F to throw an axe. If the throwing weapon hits the enemy on the head it will do much more damage. *Pressing SHIFT covers your sword with fire. Combining SHIFT with L, M or H attacks allows you to make powerful Special attacks (Sp). However each of them they requires 25% of your maximum energy, which you gain by fighting. *Press Control to block. Blocking makes you invulnerable to melee attacks. Notice however, that the Warrior's and Scout's Sp.H attack can't be blocked. You can also move when blocking to evade. Info: The Warrior is the only class that doesn't regenerate energy over time! 'Archer' Archers have little life and are easy to kill. *Press the left mouse button to shoot an arrow. Hold the button to keep shooting. *Press SHIFT to shoot Multi-Arrows. This attack shoots 3 simple arrows to hit multiple foes or the same one with triple power (s''ee Strategies).'' *Press the middle mouse button to use a Poison Arrow. Then press the left button to shoot it. When the arrow touches the ground, it explodes into a poison cloud. If an enemy passes through that cloud, he gets poisoned, and gets damage over time. *Press the right mouse button to shoot a Fire Arrow. Shoot it and it will make a big explosion. For maximum damage, you must hit the enemy himself with this special arrow. *Press F to kick and knock down nearby opponents. *Press Control to zoom in. When in this mode, every time you hit an enemy in the head you will do much more damage. Those hits are called Critical Hits (CH). *Remember you gain energy by time but the regeneration is faster if you are fighting. Hint: While playing as an archer, remember that you can zoom in even while using Ballistas! You can't do Critical Hits though. 'Scout ' Scouts have a medium amount of health. *The controls of the scout are similars with the Warrior's. They are just a bit weaker. However Scouts have a longer combo: L, L, L, M, M, H, H. Remember that both Warriors and Scouts can add Special attacks at the end of their combo to make it even more deadly. *Press F to throw a Satchel Bomb which will cause an explosion. The Satchel Bomb does more damage than the Throwing Axe but it's harder to aim with. *Press SHIFT to become invisible. While invisible and behind an enemy press E to do a backstab which kill him instantly. However when invisible you slowly lose energy and you move slower. *Press SHIFT and a mouse button to do the scout's Special attacks. Remember that they require 25% of your max energy. *Press Control to block. If you move while blocking you will roll. This evading maneuver is faster than the warriors and has many uses (s''ee Strategies).'' Info: Scouts regenerate energy over time! 'Mage' Mages have the smallest amount of life but have the ability to heal. *Press the left mouse button to unleash lighting. Charge lighting by holding the button and release it to hit up to 5 foes! *Press the middle mouse button to use Shockwave. Shockwave doess good damage and kicks enemies down. *Press the right mouse button to throw a Fireball. When your Fireball touches the ground or an enemy, it creates a circle which damages all enemies that are inside it. *Press SHIFT to heal. The healing ability restores health and removes poison from you and your nearby allies. *Press F to bash with your staff. You can do 3 bashes and then a Shockwave for a powerful combo. *Press Control to use your Magic Shield. This shield blocks projectiles including lighting and fireballs. However, you can't attack and you don't restore energy while using it. Info: The Mage's and Archer's special attacks restore over time! Category:Warrior